


demo_01: trauma

by selfdestruction_instinct



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfdestruction_instinct/pseuds/selfdestruction_instinct
Summary: Нерушимая гетеросексуальность Кан Хёнгу идёт паутиной трещин так же просто, как стекло на оброненном на пол смартфоне.
Relationships: Kang Hyunggu | Kino/Kim Hyojong | E'Dawn





	demo_01: trauma

В жёлтом свете единственной не перегоревшей лампочки в комнате реальность выглядит как продолжение странного сна, от которого Хёджон никак не может очнуться. Хёнгу в хёджоновой драной футболке ныряет в кровать и залипает на экран телефона, обнимая одеяло всеми конечностями. Наверное, постит сделанные за день фотографии в свой эстетичный инстаграм, забитый тем самым, что принято именовать "boyfriend material". Не обязательно проверять, если можно лицезреть всё это в живую. Хёнгу ворочается, тихонько вздыхая от усталости — от бесконечных прогулок по городу ноги нещадно ноют. Его мягкий голос с придыханием отзывается в Хёджоне мурашками в области шеи. Его хочется долго, надоедливо обнимать, не позволяя отбрыкиваться и не пуская ни за что, но ещё больше хочется сломать вместе с хрупкой уверенностью в своей неприкосновенности. Хёнгу даже в этой пыльной нищенской квартире выглядит спокойным и расслабленным, словно любое место в мире может быть для него родным домом. Ещё никогда доверие не было столь обманчивой штукой. 

– Тшш, – приземлившись на гору раскиданных по кровати мягких игрушек, Хёджон прикладывает палец к губам и кладет слабо пахнущую табаком ладонь на коротко сбритый затылок своего донсэна.

Его губы легко находят чужие. Хёнгу чуть ли не подскакивает на месте. "Это ведь шутка такая, правда, хён?" А в голове настойчиво вертится: "Я только попробую, никто даже не узнает, никто". Нерушимая гетеросексуальность Кан Хёнгу идёт паутиной трещин так же просто, как стекло на оброненном на пол смартфоне. Наверное, он выглядит напуганным, ища подвох в глазах Хёджона, чьи короткие ногти царапают его по бедру, потому что тот загадочно (от слова "гадство", ага) улыбается и просит отставить панику. Как-то глупо – приехал к человеку, за которым сам раньше таскался, сам забрался к нему в постель, и чего ожидал? А, у Хёджона, вроде как, девушка была, или нет? Впрочем, его образ жизни не располагает к продолжительным отношениям, но и популярность среди обоих полов, в которой ещё в прошлом не оставалось сомнений, нихуя не вяжется с одиночеством. 

Правильнее всего было бы остановить Хёджона, пока не слишком поздно, сказать, что ничего подобного Хёнгу не хочет (словами через рот, как нормальные люди). Ужас ситуации как раз в том, что Хёнгу любопытно и не хочется останавливать руки Хёджона, скользящие по его позвоночнику и выпирающим рёбрам. Его губы и горячий язык, вырисовывающий замысловатые узоры на шее и острых ключицах. Тонкие пальцы Хёнгу вцепляются в хёджоновы руки, и насколько же они, чёрт побери, меньше и слабее, чем у хёна, даже при отсутствии разницы в их росте. Хёджон кусает за мочку уха, и Хёнгу буквально задыхается. Блядство. Он слышит тихий смех, щекочущий кожу, и тыкает Хёджона куда-то под рёбра. Ещё не хватало, чтобы этот самоуверенный пидор над ним потешался. Места укусов продолжают расцветать огнём, и Хёнгу проваливается в сон, полный алых опиумных маков. 

Пробуждение выходит скомканным и непривычным из-за отсутствия Ширу, которая дома каждое утро приходит выпрашивать у хозяина корм. Длинные светлые волосы щекочут лицо Хёнгу, он вздрагивает и нехотя открывает глаза, чтобы увидеть бессовестно красивое лицо Хёджона сантиметрах в десяти от своего. 

– Мне пора на работу, ключи на столе, можешь брать в холодильнике всё, что найдёшь. Если найдёшь, – сообщает это стихийное бедствие, выпрямляясь в полный рост. – Могу встретить тебя вечером, если пожелаешь. 

Хёнгу неохотно признает, что боится потеряться в чужом городе после мастер-класса по танцам, ради которого, собственно, и приехал. Или не ради него? Разобраться в своих желаниях намного сложнее, чем в чужих. Хёджон быстро прощается и хлопает дверью, на ходу влезая в джинсовку. Никаких строгих костюмов и галстуков, только вынужденный гранж. 

Соорудив подобие завтрака из растворимого кофе с не успевшим заплесневеть, но уже сухим хлебом, Хёнгу отзванивается матери. До смешного, он ведь раньше никогда не уезжал из дома, не считая школьных экскурсий (и такое когда-то давно было). На вопросы о Хёджоне он отвечает максимально спокойно общими фразами, потому что не скажешь же, что тебя чуть не выебли (морально так точно). Хёнгу у мамы самый хороший, милый и скромный мальчик без сомнительных связей с сомнительными личностями. Повесив трубку, он тяжело смотрит на развешанные над кухонным столом фотографии улыбающегося всегда чуть квадратно Хёджона с другими, неизвестными Хёнгу людьми и чувствует себя трусливым лжецом, который гораздо хуже всех этих людей, будь они поголовно геями или просто беспутными прожигателями жизни. Хёнгу вдруг понимает, что завидует. 

***

Летний вечер оказывается неожиданно прохладным. Хёджон курит недалеко от входа в здание, присев на невысокое заграждение. Он без слов протягивает Хёнгу серый свитер с замысловатым узором. 

– Это мне? – танцор тыльной стороной ладони вытирает пот с разгоряченного лба. 

– Хёнгу-я, ты весь мокрый, не хватало ещё заболеть, – занавешенное белой чёлкой лицо выглядит нечитаемо, и Хёнгу скорее угадывает слабую улыбку в уголках тонких губ. 

Он влезает в просторный свитер, руки до самых кончиков пальцев тонут в рукавах. Становится действительно комфортнее, несмотря на колючее прикосновение шерсти к влажной коже. Хёджон довольно хмыкает и предлагает зайти в "одно классное место", раз уж они недалеко. Отдалённо знакомые улицы выглядят совсем иначе, чем при свете дня – магия рассеянного света фонарей делает своё дело, и сейчас Хёнгу внезапно понимает причины любить этот город. Когда на дорогу перед ними выбегает полосатая кошка, Хёджон неожиданно зовет её по имени и присаживается на корточки погладить. Звонкоголосый зверёк ласково трется о торчащие из драных джинсов колени. 

– Мы почти пришли, – буквально мурлычет Хёджон, сам улыбаясь разомлевшим на солнышке котом, – у них тут, кстати, домик есть, я сам делал. 

Во внутреннем дворе соседнего дома их встречают ещё несколько хвостатых друзей Хёджона, очевидно принимающих его за своего. Возле выкрашенной в цвет ярко-голубого неба двери громоздятся ящики и кадки с цветами и травами. Это напоминает Хёнгу о заставленном горшками с растениями подоконнике дома у хёна. Чего там только нет, от обычного зеленого лука, до лаванды с перечной мятой. Знакомство с разномастными дворовыми котами занимает некоторое время, прежде чем Хёджон тянет на себя бронзовую ручку под перезвон дверного колокольчика. Девушка-бариста с нежно-сиреневыми волосами приветствует его как старого знакомого в миниатюрной кофейне. На единственном, помимо стойки, столике тоже стоит стеклянный многоугольник с неизвестным растением. В глазах пестрит от затертых корешков книг, виниловых пластинок и полароидных фото, развешанных повсюду. Пить кофе по вечерам, как и в любое время суток, кажется, начинает входить в привычку. Как ни странно, Хёнгу клонит в сон под успокаивающе приятную музыку родом из далёких восьмидесятых, не иначе. Хёджон, напротив, оживлённо болтает, предлагает попробовать восхитительные манговые эклеры и не выглядит так, словно работал целый день. Он пусть и не производит впечатление успешного молодого человека, но вот счастливого – несомненно. Не просто так бросил универ, в котором учился когда-то тремя курсами старше, и уехал в неизвестность. Хёджон, девушка за стойкой и этот крошечный островок уюта буквально кричат Хёнгу о том, что существует другая, альтернативная и незнакомая ему вселенная, в которой не обязательно получать два высших, уметь делать всё безупречно и жить по общепринятым стандартам. Страшно то, что Хёнгу сейчас не отказался бы бросить всё и попросить Хёджона забрать его с собой в этот прекрасный новый мир. Вот только, не окажется ли он лишним?

– Не заставляй себя, если не нравится, – говорит Хёджон, очевидно имея в виду недоеденное пирожное, – я всегда могу доесть, – искорки смеха снова загораются в прищуренных глазах, и в этот момент Хёнгу особенно сильно хочет если не поцеловать, то просто прикоснуться к сияющему на чужом лице счастью.

– Очень вкусно, правда, я просто задумался, – оправдывается он, неловко улыбаясь.

Брезгливость – ещё один пунктик, который у Хёджона отсутствует напрочь. Он запросто облизывает перепачканные кремом пальцы, а потом ими же треплет донсэна по щеке. Говорит о том, что Хёнгу надо больше кушать, чтобы не быть похожим на иссохшую мумию. И бывать на свежем воздухе, конечно. Именно поэтому домой они топают пешком под аккомпанемент разразившейся на другом конце города грозы. Непогода доползает и до их района, поэтому скоро приходится добираться перебежками от одного укрытия к другому. Хёджон с разбега влетает под узкий козырёк над чьим-то окном и едва не сшибает Хёнгу с ног, в последний момент обхватывая руками поперёк живота. Рвано дышит и жмётся ближе, прячась от разразившегося ливня.

– Попробуем переждать? – неуверенно спрашивает Хёнгу, путаясь пальцами в промокших светлых прядях. 

– Посмотрим, – Хёджон шмыгает носом, а Хёнгу внезапно осознаёт, что свитер, наверняка, предназначался для самого хёна, и был бы ему намного нужнее. 

– Блять, – резко шипит он, прикусив губу, от злости на себя же. Почему каждый раз необходимо всё испортить одним своим существованием? Хён совершенно точно обидится, если заставить его одеться, однако также несомненно заболеет, если ничего не сделать. 

– Хёнгу-я? – Хёджон очень внимательно смотрит, придвинувшись запредельно близко, а Хёнгу не может сделать ничего лучше, кроме как обвить руками его шею и зарыдать, уткнувшись в плечо.

– Ненавижу... ненавижу всё это, – шепчет он, прерываясь на всхлипы, бесконтрольно рвущиеся из груди. 

Жестокое понимание того, что оставшись рядом, он сможет сделать жизнь самого прекрасного и светлого для него человека только хуже, накрывает с головой и превращает сознание в кашу. Хёджон мягко поглаживает его по спине, называя глупым ребёнком – не лучший способ успокоить, скорее наоборот. Однако, даже сквозь истерику, Хёнгу чувствует, как чужое тело потряхивает от холода, и приходит в себя так же внезапно, как и слетает с катушек. В квартиру они вваливаются мокрые если не насквозь, то наполовину точно. Из средств для предотвращения простуды у них в распоряжении тёплое соджу и горячий душ – Хёнгу выбирает последнее, но, выйдя из ванной, всё равно обнаруживает на столе темно-зелёную бутыль с парой стопок. Хёджон говорит, что лишним не будет, и скрывается за дверью, на ходу скидывая остатки промокшей одежды. Горький алкоголь, с которым Хёнгу никогда не был дружен, обжигает внутренности, прежде чем разлиться по телу теплом и головокружительной лёгкостью. Лицо горит, он прячет его в ладонях и сквозь пальцы наблюдает за выползшим из душа хёном в одних домашних шортах. По сути, залипает на ещё влажном теле с цветными пятнами татуировок, не скрытыми одеждой. Такого Хёджона хочется трогать, но Хёнгу стыдливо опускает взгляд, думая о завтрашнем возвращении и билете на поезд, будь он неладен. Нужно реальнее смотреть на вещи – твердит он себе, а Хёджон, как ни в чём не бывало, обнимает его со спины и легонько дует в ухо, пуская мурашки по позвоночнику.

– Хёнгу-я такой чувствительный, – хихикает он на чужие попытки в панике свалиться со стула.

Как же бесит – Хёнгу опять злится на себя и несправедливость жизни, в которой всё, что он может прямо сейчас – схватить хёна за шею и утянуть в хаотичный поцелуй, стукаясь зубами и жестоко терзая чужие губы. 

– Хватит смеяться надо мной, – выдыхает он, прежде чем оседлать свалившегося в ходе их борьбы на пол Хёджона.

Поверженный (но не побеждённый) Хёджон часто дышит сквозь зубы, и Хёнгу буквально жопой чувствует причину. Он удивлённо приоткрывает рот и осуждающе смотрит в лицо своему проклятию. Сжимает руки в кулаки и бессильно их опускает. Хёджон реагирует никак, просто ждёт, распластавшись по паркету, не отводя блядских насмешливых глаз. А Хёнгу перегорает – встаёт с него и уходит в комнату втыкать в телефон. Он валяется в кровати с полчаса, когда с кухни начинает тянуть холодом и запахом сигарет.

– Не ожидал, что тебе хватит смелости, – говорит Хёджон, не оборачиваясь. Он курит в окно, свесив ноги с прогнувшегося от времени подоконника, и наблюдает за стекающим по стёклам дождём. По уши закутанный в одеяло Хёнгу практически не видит его лица, замечает лишь хриплую дрожь в голосе. Он ставит чайник на плиту и так и застывает, потому что, – это к лучшему, ты ведь всё равно уйдешь завтра. Все всегда уходят, – смеётся Хёджон и поворачивается к Хёнгу с абсолютно серьёзным выражением на лице. У того в мозгу что-то щёлкает, но момент проходит, и хён смотрит на него с привычной улыбкой, подманивает к себе пальцем, ерошит короткие чёрные волосы на затылке. Просит приезжать, если вдруг захочется.

По-хорошему, Хёнгу бы выспаться перед дорогой, но точно не в этой постели. Встать можно хоть за полчаса до выхода – у него не так много вещей, чтобы долго собирать их в полупустой рюкзак, но кто соберет то, что осталось от самого Хёнгу?


End file.
